Crossed paths
by DanielleUchihaHyuuga
Summary: What happens when your dreams, memories and hopes just burned down? You'll have to search for new dreams and hopes. When the students from Fairy Academy are on their path of searching they all found a place to share new dreams, memories and hopes they didn't found what to expect. A new reality in the middle of a town named Konoha.


Hi! I'm back on a new crossover! Hehe. It's actually kind of confusing in the start just to warn you.

* * *

Large, red flames adorned the huge building. The walls and roof collapsed on the ground and the fire just got stronger. Firefighters removed the people from the building as running water. Juvia had just come to school. She had been to the doctor so she would come later. When she got to school, she saw that it burned to the foundation. It was evident that the fire could not be put out. Juvia stood a hundred yards from the roadblock. She could not believe what she saw. Who could do like this? She saw students crying and shocked teachers everywhere around the building. One part of the school collapsed together, then the other part. Juvia stood still as a statue. In this building, she had shared their dreams, hopes and laugh with their friends. Everything was now gone.

The fire began to slowly disappear. The school was just one big, burning high. Tears went slowly down Juvias cheeks. This school was her and her friends' homes. How did it get like this? Who or what started the fire? Was it Natsu? No, he loves the school more than his own life. How could he live with himself?

"Juvia! There you are! We were so worried!" Shouted one of Juvias best friends Lucy and hugged her.

Juvia hugged back and the other hugged her too. They had tears in their eyes, especially Cana, Mira Jane, Lisanna and Levy. They have been in school for several years. Erza also has it, but she is known for not showing much emotion. Even she was a bit teary-eyed. She had had a difficult childhood and the headmaster of the school took care of her. It was next the same for everyone in the school. Almost all were orphans or have only one parent, or have something painful in his background. Lucy's father owns a large company and never has time for her and her mother died seven years ago. Erza lived in another city, but it was a war and they brought in slaves and sent them to other countries. Cana does not know much about. Her father is a teacher at the school and her mother is dead. Mira Jane and Lisanna are orphans and the principal also took care of them and their brother, Elfman. Levy knows nothing about. She is shy and likes to read books. She is very smart, but does not say much in school. When she is with the other, she talks almost most of all.

After a few minutes of crying and hug Spirit came Natsu's little gang together with Wendy and her cat Charle. They ran towards us and was about to collide in the Lucy and Juvia who stood and hugged.

"Natsu!" screamed both in unison.

Gray could stop Natsu just before he managed to bump into the girls.

"Watch it, teme! It's dangerous! "

Natsu muttered something inaudible and trimmed off the dirt on his white uniform. When all looked towards the school building, it was just a bit of black ashes and the fire was gone.

Hinata Hyuuga went through Konohas streets on the way to school from a mission her teacher sent away her on. She had heard about the fire at the Fairy Academy in the country Fiore. It was one of the most popular schools in the world. It had just burned to the ground. Hinata could not understand it. She also had some students were going to their school. The school's headmaster, Makarov Dreyar had talked with Tsunade and had asked them to accept some students from his school to her, Konoha Academy. When Hinata walked past Tsunades office the other day she happened to hear her conversation. The principal of Fairy Academy mentioned, however no names to Tsunade. Many students at Fairy Academy have very high ratings, has Hinata heard so they fit probably pretty well at Konohas strict school. Only it will not be a problem child like Naruto, Kiba, Lee and all of the Akatsuki, it becomes only more chaos.

"Hinata!" She heard.

It was Naruto; the guy that she was hopelessly in love with. Hinata became quite red in the face. She was very shy, especially for Naruto, but he is in love with the school bitch, Sakura Haruno. What Hinata never understood what he saw in her? Sakura was also crazy in the schools hottie, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke never show interest to someone at the school, especially Sakura who was the leader of his fan club.

Hinata sighed of the thought and looked at Naruto. He smiled at her. Hinata smiled back. They walked together back to the school.

* * *

"Yikes! I hate ... MWWWHHHW "said Natsu and held his mouth.

Natsu gets motion sickness every time he stands on one thing occupants. Throughout his life he has had car sickness such as a cold. It is believed that his "Dragon Slayer" magic has to do with it, for Gajeel is namely also very easily carsick.

Natsu took the mouth and cheeks were the size of a hamster. His face was completely green, and he opened a window. Gajeel looked like green and hung out of the window along with Natsu. Lucy was in Happy looked as if she had seen the series Ichiya from Blue Pegasus Academy without a shirt. Happy insisted that Natsu is strong and can do this. The same thing did Panther Lily and there was a fight. Their little paws scratched and beat lightly together. Lucy looked more like she had seen two Ichyia's without shirts now. Panther Lily won the match and stood on the little table with one paw on Happy's back.

"I'm not giving up yet," said Happy before he fainted.

Panther Lily laughed rat before he fainted and fell over Happy. It looked as funny as Lucy began to move the eye in a strange min and then fall head first on the table. Erza and Wendy just came from the dining car with soft drinks, crisps and strawberry tarts. They could not understand what they just saw. Erza pushed away Panther Lily and Happy from the table and put all snacks and strawberry tarts on the table and walked angrily to Natsu and Gajeel was completely knocked out. She grabbed their shirt collars and pulled them up. They both woke up and looked absolutely terrified out. Erza had fire in his eyes and looked as if she would tear them to pieces. Everyone on the train turned their attention to them.

"Bait your people or I'll rip your pretty little heads from your necks!" She hissed.

Gajeel and Natsu jumped and nodded gently. This will be a long journey...

* * *

Juvia sat next to Mira Jane, Lisanna, Elfman and Levy. They talked about some books that were good and male. Books are not interested Juvia so much, but some good, she had read in all cases. Though many are Juvias favorite. She loves the "Sword Art Online", "Bleach" and "Soul Eater". She also had a book called "Fallen Angel" with her as she sat reading on the train. Levy and Lisanna had read the book and was about to reveal the whole book before Mira Jane stopped them by saying that it was not particularly kind to reveal an entire book. Juvia was very grateful for the book seemed very well.

"I really wonder how the new school," said Levy and broke the silence.

Lisanna nodded. She also wondered how it would be.

"I bet that the school is male!" Exclaimed Elfman.

Mira Jane, Juvia and Levy laughed. They loved Elfman's humor. It was ... very manly. Sometimes went masculinity little overboard. As once when Mira Jane won a bet against Cana, and called Mira Jane male because she won. It was so strange and weird that it became funny. Cana as usual was full and could not keep from laughing. Maybe that's why she lost. Juvia sighed at her crazy friends, and opened up the book. "Chapter 1", it was filled with, big letters. _Let's see if this book is good or not_.

* * *

"SAAAKURAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled and ran towards Sakura.

When he reached her side, he stopped to take air. Hinata looked at Naruto and Sakura with envy. She hated it when this happened. Everything Naruto cared about was Sakura. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura and Ramen was the only thing he had in his brain. If Naruto had only liked her instead of Sakura ... She had not had to put up with this whole day. Sakura Haruno was in fact the school bitch and was just after Sasuke Uchiha, the famous "dream prince" for every girl. Ino loves him, and Hinata have never understood why. He's a regular person like everyone else? To get away from Naruto and Sakura, she went to her room she shares with Tenten and Ino. Rooms are six beds place so it's pretty empty in the room. Probably some of the new students to stay in their rooms.

"There you are!" Said Ino. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Hinata hid her face in her hands and began to shake his head. She hates to be such. That makes her even more embarrassed one what she gets. Her friends say that she has become more confident and not be embarrassed for the slightest thing, now.

"I'm so sorry! I ... I ..."

Both Ino and Tenten sighed. They shook his head. Ino made a gesture that showed that it did not matter. They both sat on their beds and started talking. To be so different were they always agree very easily. Tenten was a tall girl with a strong build and dressed often in Chinese styles. She has chocolate brown hair which she put into small buns in their hair and matching brown eyes. Tenten go on Tae Kwando and loves all kinds of weapons. Her jutsus are to summon weapons. Therefore, she walks around with rolls of paper in your purse at all times. Ino is, however, almost the opposite. She is curvy, 1.69 meters long with crop tops and short skirts. Her sandy blonde hair, she has always hen high crest and an oblique bangs covering her right eye. She's brilliant, bright blue eyes and a nice smile. Ino is a typical girl and loves guys and all girls do. The only thing she does is go shopping, makeup and fixes her hair. Ino is also from the Yamanaka clan that has a special Kekkei Genkai - a special jutsus that goes through genes - that can make Ino change body with another person. Her own body becomes unconscious because she went to another. If Ino's angry at Sakura as she jumps into Sakura's body. Meanwhile, it happen so do Ino lots of embarrassing things those others thinks is Sakura. Self Hinata is a boring girl with long, midnight blue hair down to her ass with bangs. She's a petite figure with a length of just 1.60 meters. She has large, lavender-colored eyes as she pea from her Kekkei Genkai - Byakugan. Hinata is from one of the most powerful clans in the whole Konoha and she is also the heiress of the clan and its businesses. Unlike Ino and Tenten Hinata is a very shy and quiet girl. She dresses in baggy clothes and big to hide as much as possible. She hates when others watch her body in that way. Hinata likes to paint**(****1)** in their spare time and is quite good at it too. Ino and Tenten gives her often praised for her "artwork".

Just when Hinata would go and change for the day the door opened with a bang.

"Kiba you idiot!" Ino yelled and jumped on him and started beating him.

"Shit Ino. Do you have PMS or something? "Kiba threw out.

Ino glared at him with fire in his eyes. He would not get away with.

"What do you want?" Tenten snapped at Kiba.

He sighed and shook his head. Do all girls PMS today? He also rapped on some of the quietest girls in the class and they got worst outbreak today. There must be something in the air, he said.

"All I got to say is that the new students are here now! Geez ..." said Kiba and took on the cheek Ino beat him.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata rushed to their balcony door. A few meters down, it was a bunch of people mixed boys and girls in their age. They even saw a little girl with almost the same hair color as Hinata. She looked to be twelve or thirteen years, but no more. Among all the guys went there anyone without a shirt. Ino screamed and pointed at him.

"SO HOT!" She screamed and started jumping wildly on the balcony.

"Take it easy, fan girl. You will jump us out of here if you continue, "said Tenten and took on Inos shoulders.

Ino apologized and went to check on the guy without a shirt. But now he had put on a sweater and she muttered to. I wonder if these students are as messy as everyone else here, the girls are not like Sakura and who ends up in the room.

* * *

**1: **I don't know what Hinata likes actually, so I quessed

So there you got it! I'm trying to update once a week with more than 2,000 words in the chapter. If it takes longer than one week you get a extra long chapter! :3

**And no special pairings is decided yet.  
You can have your opinion in the reviews about pairings.  
**

Danielle.


End file.
